1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transmission electron microscope (TEM) micro-grids; especially to a TEM micro-grid which is capable of heating a sample.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical/conventional transmission electron microscope (TEM), a TEM micro-grid is used to carry a sample and to observe high-resolution transmission electron microscope (HRTEM) images. In order to observe state changes of a sample at different temperatures with a TEM, a stove is usually employed to heat the sample. The stove has a heating space defined therein for receiving the TEM micro-grid with a sample on it.
However, in actual applications, the sample is prone to float relative to the TEM micro-grid during heating, thereby decreasing quality of the TEM images.
What is needed therefore, is a TEM micro-grid, which can prevent a sample from floating during heating.